big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2: Snowy Haven
B���� B������������ 2 (US) is the second season of B���� B������������ and is currently in progress. Twists * The Strongest Link - 'The first person to be eliminated during each HOH competition cannot be nominated or evicted, in general immunity for the week. Gaining immunity this week however results in the person not being able to compete in that week's POV competition and the next HOH competition. *'Have/Have-Not - Have/Have-Not is a twist where houseguests will get a chance to complete in a competition to determine who will be the Haves and Have-Nots for the week, however the twist can alter as a little twist can be added to it which include: HOH picking for Have/Have-Nots or America's Have/Have-Not. *'''Pandora's Box - '''Pandora's Box is a twist from BB1 and now BB2. Which returned during Week 4. This is when the HOH must choose to open pandora's box or to not open pandora's box; When opened either unleashed a reward or a punishment for either house or the HOH that opened it. Houseguests Pre-Jury Weekly Progress Week One 13 Houseguests entered the Big Brother house, ready to compete for 1.5k robux! Upon entering the house, they were met with a brand new twist, 'The Strongest Link'. With this twist, the first to be eliminated/last-placer in each HOH competition will be granted immunity throughout the week, however cannot compete in the POV competition and next HOH competition. During the HOH competition, Lucky fell first, earning him immunity. Stephan stayed on the longest, becoming the first Head of Household of the summer! During the Have-Not competition, Riley, Lemon, and Jess lost, making them the Have-Nots of the week. At the nomination ceremony, Stephan nominated Ceci and Riley. At the POV competition, Sal managed to win the first POV of the summer and used it on Riley during POV Ceremony, where Jess was renominated by Stephan which led to her eviction of 6-3. Week Two At the HOH competition, it was "Majority Rules", with Riley winning the second HOH of the summer. Valerian was out first, meaning he is the 'The Strongest Link' of the week and immune. This week, the HOH was able to pick three Have-Nots respectfully. He picked Lemon, Ceci, and Paper for not showing up. Along with this, the Have-Nots would receive a disadvantage this week. At the nomination ceremony, Riley nominated Ceci and Lemon as neither were there during the session. At the POV competition Zomb became victorious and won his first POV. During the veto meeting, Zomb decided to play it safe and discard. At the live eviction, Lemon was sent home in a 6-0 vote. Week Three The houseguests gathered in the backyard for this week's HOH competition. Zomb managed to win in a close tie, with CeCi winning TSL. Due to no-show, Zomb had the option of either making the no-shows have-nots or doing the have-not competition. He choose to let the no-shows to be have-nots making Paper, Mimi, and Husky have-nots. At the nomination ceremony, it was hinted then revealed that TSL winner this week would NOT be immune, but rather the 3rd nominee. It was also revealed that CeCi would get a slight advantage at the POV. At the POV competition none of the nominees showed, with Sal winning against the others. Sal discarded the POV regardless. Paper was then evicted in a vote of 3-1-1. Week Four Before the HOH competition could begin, CeCi walked from the game due to personal matters. At the HOH competition the houseguests battled in a KO based quiz. In the end Valerian won the competition, making him the new HOH! Riley was eliminated first, so he became TSL. Pandora's Box returned and was opened by Valerian. With this, the house was met with the news that a secret 14th houseguest would be entering the game, replacing CeCi. At the nomination ceremony, Valerian nominated Husky and Mimi. Before the POV competition, Tice entered the game, taking CeCi's spot. She then won the POV, using it on Mimi. After a blowout, Valerian nominated Sal. Sal was shortly later evicted by a vote of 6-0. Post-Jury Progress Week Five Round One Before the HOH competition, Husky was expelled for inactivity. Lucky pulled through and won his first HOH with Zomb winning TSL. He then decided to nominate Riley and Mimi for eviction. At the POV competition, Swan got his first ever win, discarding the POV. At the live eviction, the houseguests were shocked to find out that it was a DOUBLE EVICTION. Riley was evicted shortly after by a vote of 4-1. Round Two After Riley's eviction, the houseguests entered the backyard and competed in the HOH competition. Valerian won his 2nd HOH. It was also announced that TSL twist was officially over. Valerian nominated Mimi and Swan. At the POV competition, Zomb won, discarding to keep blood off his hands. Swan was shortly after evicted 3-1. Week Six At the HOH competition, Zomb and Stephan won, making them both HOH. They decided together to nominate Mimi and Lucky for eviction. At the POV competition...Category:Seasons Category:BB2